The last, and final Goodbye
by Jammie-Bro
Summary: A sad/fluffy R/H one-off. Post-OOTP, what will happen when two of our heroes are separated? A little thing 2 get over writer's block. ^-^


Authors Notes: Hi again! First of all, I'm REALLY sorry that I havent updated 'A little out of the ordinary' yet, I wrote this because I was sooooo aggrivated that I had writer's block. So this is my lil writers- block-getting-over-……thingy. Please read and Review! Jammie-chan ^-^  
  
Oh, and by the way… This is written in Ron's P.O.V.  
  
The last, and final goodbye By Jammie-Bro  
  
So this is how it finishes. I never in a million dreams or nightmares imagined it to end like this. Hermione stands in front of me, a sad, regretful smile etched on her pretty face. Somehow the atmosphere is like an old black and white movie with a tragic ending- the hero and heroine caught up in a turbulant and terrifying war, the finale of them separating. If only it were as simple as the plots tend to be in those kinds of films.  
  
The great Harry Potter, known across the entire wizarding world, has come into the war against Voldemort for the last time. The heavens were literally torn apart as an incredible amount of brightly coloured flashes screamed across the darkening sky. The Death Eaters, in their vast numbers and hooded cloaks stood like the inky blackness of death, silent and solemn with their wands raised. The ringleader stood prominent at the front of their deadly crowd. He was a million times worse than death. And Harry was the only one who had the power to finish him off, with the exception of Dumbledore, who was opposite the dark Lord, the boy who lived at the Headmaster's side. I had stood behind them, with the rest of my family and what looked like half the ministry of magic and the upper half of Hogwarts, not to mention The Order of The Phoenix team and a good number of aurors. We outnumbered them; not heavily, but enough to give us a bit of confidence.  
  
As the battle pursued, the fabric of time and space seemed to be blasted open. A huge tear formed, and Voldemort ran into it and dissappeared into another dimension, to try and change time so he would become all-powerful. Harry and Dumbledore followed close behind, but the Death Eaters carried on fighting.  
  
Hermione got ready to follow Harry, she was about to jump through it when she looked back. I caught her eye. I managed to fight off the death eater I was dueling and sprinted over to her.  
  
She stood there in front of me, all the remorse, fear, hate and determination reflected in her crystal blue eyes. I felt myself choke; it was like all the events of the last few hours' battle had been encased in the eyes of an angel. Just looking at her made me want to cry.  
  
"So this is it." She said, I noticed her gulp, and she was practically shaking. It was obvious she couldn't believe that this was happening either.  
  
I tried to nod at her statement, but found I couldn't move. All the emotions flashing through me put my body into a slight paralysis. My voice cracked as my throat forced a "yeah."  
  
Here was the ominous question coming, I knew she was going to ask it. "Are you sure you want to stay?"  
  
The pit dropped out of my stomach. I knew what I had to do and say, but when it came to the crunch, I didn't think I could do it. Her eyes were filling with tears. She knew the answer, too, she knew what I had to do. But neither of us wanted to believe what was going on, or complete the tasks set for us by unwritten rules. We all wanted to go back to a time when we were just ordinary teenagers dealing with ordinary problems. (Well, as ordinary as you can get for a witch or wizard.)  
  
I could see the rip slowly mending. It was now or never. This wasn't right. Not to lose your two best friends at the age of sixteen. It was pure choice between my family and my best friends, although I love my friends like family. Harry is like a brother to me, and I secretly know I am in love with Hermione. Now I had to say Goodbye to the latter. My family were critically injured, and I couldn't leave them. Hermione was getting ready to climb through the portal-like rip, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Will you come back?" I asked desperately.  
  
"I…… don't….. know….. I don't think it will be possible……" She was crying uncontrollably now, trying in vain to push away the tears clouding her eyes and rolling down her face.  
  
I had to comfort her somehow, even though the strand of hope that they may come back that I had been clinging onto was disintegrating in front of me.  
  
"I'm sure you'll get him, and get it right, you can't fall apart now." I pulled her into a hug, trying to savour the warmth that was evaporating between us. She was sobbing into my shoulder and attemting to speak at the same time. "But if it goes wrong, the time will be put back and Voldemort will be gone, but Harry and I will cease to exist here, and all memory of us will go too."  
  
I felt my body go rigid. No. That couldn't happen. I couldn't lose my best friends and forget them as well! I would forget all the happy memories I had shared with them, I would forget what they looked like…… no, no, no……  
  
A single tear rose up to my eyes, but I blinked it away. I had to be strong for her. I held her tighter. When we parted, I held her at arms length, my eyes studying her beautiful face, in case it was the last time I ever saw it. She still had damp cheeks, and the tracks of her tears were visible. She rose a hand up to my face, both of which were icy cold. She brought her face up to mine and kissed me; our lips pressed silently against each other. Then suddenly, it was gone. Tears flowed from her eyes once more.  
  
"Good bye, Ron." she said, climbing through the tear.  
  
I was motionless; it was like she had given me the kiss of death; I felt like an empty shell, I had lost everything. There was nothing left to live for anymore. She had dissappeared. The tear was still closing. I turned my back to it, sunk down to my knees and began to sob. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Then my mother's voice jolted me back to reality.  
  
"Ron." I looked up. There was my mother, followed by the rest of my family. "Ron. Go." She said. I could see the wound in her side, which was bleeding quite badly, and Bill and Charlie were dragging an unconcious Percy. Fred and George were holding onto each other for support and dad was carrying Ginny, who was nursing a broken arm. "Ron, we'll be alright, Go!" My mother cried. I turned back to face the tear, which had now shrunk to the size of a quaffle. I tried to pull it open. It wouldn't budge. My temper rose; I was using all my strength to pull it open and it was still getting smaller. "OPEN UP YOU BLOODY THING!" I yelled at it. "I'VE CHANGED MY MIND!"  
  
But it still continued to shrink. I had to pull my hands out before it merged them together, then without a sound, it disappeared. I stood and stared, a deathly dread sweeping over me. All hope had vanished with the portal.  
  
As I turned back to face my family, the tears leaked back into me once more. I had lost my chance, my friends, and the only girl I had ever loved. I buried my face in my hands. I had truly lost my friends. Forever. There was a mournful silence as my muffled weeping died away. I hardly ever cry. So I tried to stop myself. The air pressed down around me and I felt like I was falling into oblivion.  
  
Then a hand caught my shoulder.  
  
I wheeled around.  
  
It was Hermione.  
  
Author's Notes: Whatdya think? Please review- only one click @ the button @ the bottom…. Please? 


End file.
